Ace of Spades
Ace of Spades is a crappy game enjoyed by CoD kiddies and 12 year old Mojang. It's using an old engine called Voxlap coded by Ken SilverJew. However, It used to be home to an upstanding internet citizen by the name of Skarm. He waged long and lulzy war against the CoD kids, until their ultimately defeated him. R.I.P Skarm. Did I mention that it's only for PC? From the website, one must download the client, then try to connect to server for several hours (which inevitably fails), or use a server finder. History * IN THE BEGINNING, there was /v/, and it was glorious. Ace of Spades OC was created en mass daily. The game was amazing. It was paradise. * But then came the ancient enemy, reddit. Bringing with it the AIDS. * Reddit took the land and began spreading around the buying up all the servers. * One beginning to sense the doom of the glorious game created a hacking/griefing client. The hacking client was used by ebaumers and redditors alike, and all was a giant ocean of piss. * What originally was created to destroy reddit backfired, the entire game was crap. * Reddit took over the land. The game turned to crud. The holy words would now give you a banhammer by some athiest xDDDDD 15 year old hamplanet. All was desecrated. * And then the final killer came, one that even reddit despised. The Mojang Autists. When Notch the King Jew was sitting on his pile of cash in his mosque, he came up with the idea to shut up another great game. So he tweeted about Ace of Spades. Immediately all of his shota boys jumped off his 1 inch microdick and began invading the game. Whereas reddit had brought the AIDS. * And now, if you ever venture into this desecrated landfill of a game, you will find nothing of its original glory. All you will find is a thousand autists littering the land, creeper statues like disgusting phalluses pointing upwards toward the demon Notch and his unholy kingdom of Mojang, further abominating a once holy place. * And once again, Anon lost a piece of itself to the destructive cancer. * And if that wasn't enough, the developer's studio has been absorbed by Jagex with some other studio, to make a spaceship game? Development has been suspended on AoS, but once it resumes, it will take AoS to a whole new level of faggotry. Jagex War The story began when Ben gave the game to Jagex, who of course screwed the game up since then. It reached the climax when Ben refused to give head to a system administrator, resulting to the destruction of his laptop(along with his 100 GB of pronz). Ben ragequitted and left Jagex to do all the work. Well, because the community can't tolerate Jagex's bull, they rise up and a give the middle finger to the awesome gaming giant. So far, there is the brewing of a war. Many accounts will be banned, and many noobs will be scarred, but in order to achieve elimination of Jagex, something must be done. Here is an extract from Frosty's (Aka Frostified (Aka The Last Great Hero Of Ace Of Spades) post about Jagex. Shortly after creation, it was deleted and the thread was locked. Showing that Jagex didn't want anyone to ruin them, so they put a stranglehold onto Frosty's post. For now, Jagex has managed to start listening to the community and makes a classic update. To make things better, they also include paid DLCs and paid servers. They have a money whoring skank in their ranks: *COUGHCocoSmackdownCOUGH* Gameplay You'll log onto a server with a boring flat map or some stupid overly couple crud. Then you'll see a bunch of girls in the chat talking about minecraft or That Guy With The Glasses. You'll hear XDDDDD over a thousand times and then you'll ragequit. Blue is known for their skills and being the team with the majority of B335T5. Green is known for just building curd. while getting spawn-killed. but now in the new update, people can make their teams have colors other than blue and green. Sometimes Always in Ace Of Spades people will come along and make one-time accounts just to submit a really great idea, like nerfing the already crappy rifle. Some would show up and submit a really cruddy mod on the forums which that the cancer will provide a thumbs-up. Category:Areas